Lilium
by MrsBittersweet
Summary: Number 13 has no idea who she is or where she came from. All she can do is obey her master and hope he will tell her. She does many things that she does not want to do. Will the exSpirit Detective stop her? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lilium**_

"Sir, I don't think she's going to make it."

"She will."

"Her spirit and demon energies are growing. They're going off the charts!"

"We must stop or she'll die!"

"She'll make it! We aren't going to stop!"

"Her life energy is decreasing. We're going to lose another..."

"No..."

"Sir, the-" The lab assistant was interupted by the glass pod cracking. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at the pod in shock as water squirts from the cracks and soaks the floor. Screams are heard as the pod breaks and a figure falls on the cold, soaked tiles of the floor.

"Miss Ami. Check her."

A woman in a lab coat walks up to the figure on the floor. She crouches down and reaches out to the girl on the floor. Her long, maroon hair hair covered most of her naked body. The woman's hand stops in midair as she sees the horns on the young girls head. Just before she can continue what she was doing, the girl's eyes opens to reveal blood red ones, causing the assistant to fall on her behind. The girl stands, her hair covering her breasts and her long bangs covering her eyes. The scientist stare in awe, unable to believe that she's alive. Suddenly, the assistant is in pieces. Blood is all over the room behind the glass. An arm is on one side of the room, her head in the other.

Shocked, another assistant sounds the alarm. As everyone else runs out of the room, soldiers enter, guns ready and loaded. They take aim at the girl before them. She hasn't moved an inch since she stood up. The soldiers fire. Smoke fills up the room, making it hard for the soldiers to see if they killed her or not. As the smoke clears, the soldiers are surprised at what they see. Bullets seemed to be floating in midair. Worse the girl was still alive and unharmed. She slowly looks up at the soldiers, her eyes showing nothing but her urge to kill.

_"Is that all?"_

All the soldiers stare at her in fear. They all back away as they see her eyes flash and then...BOOM! The whole building explodes. All that is left is the girl, who is now unconcious and the burning debris of the lab.

A man in a black cloak seen the whole thing and chuckled.

"This girl will be of use to me."

He picks up the girl, throws her over his shoulder, and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Song of Sorrow**_

_This song...Why do I always hear it? Where have I heard it? Such a sad tune._

"Yusuke! Stop! That tickles!" Keiko crys out as Yusuke tickles her feet.

"You know you like it, Keiko."

"Yusuke! Please stop!"

Yusuke legs go of Keiko's feet and smiles at her as she sits up, giggling.

"You cheater!"

Yusuke laughs as Keiko tackles him to the ground. He hugs her around her waist and smiles up at her.

"You know, Keiko, since we're alone..." he starts as he rubs Keiko's leg up under her dress.

Keiko's face gets very red and then...WHACK! A big red hand print is left on Yusuke's face.

"You perv! I thought we agreed after marriage!"

Yusuke laughs nervously as he rubs his sore cheek.

Sighing, Keiko leans on him and looks into his brown eyes. Yusuke stares into her light brown ones in slight confusion. She slowly leans up toward his face, causing him to blush. Their lips are so close together and then...

"Hey! Urameshi!" Kuwabara's voice fills the whole apartment.

Keiko quickly gets off of Yusuke, blushing, just as Kuwabara burst into his room.

"Don't you knock?" Yusuke asks, abit annoyed.

Kuwabara looks from Keiko, to Yusuke, and back at Keiko again, blinking.

"Were you guys going to do the nasty?" he asks with a sly grin.

Yusuke punches him so hard, that he goes flying into the wall, leaving a big hole.

"Pevert! It was nothing like that!" he yells.

Kuwabara gets up in Yusuke's face. "Well, you didn't have to hit me!"

"You need some sence knocked into you anyways, stupid!"

"Will you two shut up?" Keiko yells.

Both boys stare at her, shocked and abit scared.

"How about we all go out and do something?" says Kurama out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask at the same time.

"I came through the door." he answers with an anime sweat drop. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's ok. What should we go do?" Yusuke asks while putting his hands behind his head.

"How about we eat." Drool drips from Kuwabara's mouth.

"Sounds good. Shall we go?" The fox turns towards the door.

Yusuke tells his mom wear he's going and they all head out the door. Yusuke and Keiko held hands, ingoring Kuwabara's teasing, though it was beginning to get on Yusuke's nerves.

"At least Yusuke has a hand to hold!" Keiko finally says, also getting annoyed with Kuwabara.

That easily shut Kuwabara up. But he knows she's right. _Oh, how I miss you, my sweet love. It's been a week now. When will you come back home to me, Yukina. Oh, dear Yukina._

In the distance, he is watching, waiting. He knows it's the perfect time. Yusuke Urameshi is no longer a Spirit Detective. He could easily take over theReikai and Ningenkaifor Lord Koenma has not recruited another Spirit Detective. But because of direct orders from his Master, he must watch the former Spirit Detective to be sure everything goes as planned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ok, that was my first chapter of my very first story I've created on here. I hope you all liked it. If not, then oh, well._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lilium**_

"Lord Koenma!" Botan yells as she runs into his office.

"Stamp, stamp, stamp. Oh, yes, Botan?"

"Read this, sir!" Koenma grabs the paper from her hand.

_Dear Koenma The time has come. Soon you will be bowing at my feet. I'll give you a chance to come and stop me. The directions to where I'm at is on the back of this sheet. Send your best men. I sugest you say good-bye to them though, because they wont be coming back. She will be awakend at the end of this week._

"Botan, who sent this?" Koenma stared at the letter in his hand nervously.

"We don't know, sir."

Koenma taped on his desk, thinking. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the explosion."

"What are we going to do?"

"Since we haven't had time to find a new Spirit Detective we'll have to send in the SDF." Koenma sighs.

Botan stares at him in shock. "The SDF? What if this is just a bluff? What if it's a trap!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice here, Botan. Now, go and tell my father of this."

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Awakening**_

_Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? Do I have a family?_

"Sir! The S.D.F. are here!"

A man, sitting on a throne, looks down at his servant and smirks from behind his white mask.

"Perfect." he chuckles. "Go awaken Number 13."

The man watches as his servent scurries away. His other servent, a female, comes out of the shadows from behind the throne.

"Are you sure this is wise, Master?" she asks, flipping back her long, black hair.

The Master chuckles and stares into her red eyes as she glares into his dark green ones. "Are you doubting me, Koko?"

Koko's glare hardens. "I am not doubting you, I am doubting this plan. The S.D.F. are strong. They can easily destroy our troops."

The Master laughs, ingoring Koko's annyance to his reaction.

"What's so funny?" She growls while clenching her fist.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He smirks. "I didn't invite Lord Koenma's fools for a real fight."

Koko stares at him in confusion. "Then what for?"

"To test _her_."

After a long moment Koko speaks. "You never did tell me about _her_."

* * *

"What is this place, Captain Ootake?" asks Aiko.

Ootake looks back at the girl behind him. Her green eyes scanning the room. She goes to say something again, but Ootake puts his finger on her lips to keep her silent. They continue on and find themselves in a hallway.

"This is kind of creepy." says Aiko as she grabs Ootake's arm.

He gentley takes her hand and moves it off of him. "Keep your eyes open, Aiko."

She nods and they continue on. _I sure hope the others are alright. Expecially Rinbai, since his leg hasn't healed completely._ A scream breaks Ootake out of his thoughts.

"That sounded like Sourai." Aiko says while turning towards the noise, her long, red hair flowing being her.

Another scream is heard.

"Shunjun!" Ootake yells as he runs towards the scream.

He stops at a doorway and stares in shock at the scattered corpses and the blood on the floor and walls.

"Captian Oota-" Aiko walks into the room, looking around in shock.

"WATCH OUT!" He pushes Aiko away from a huge rock that would of landed on her.

"Th-thank you, Ootake."

He seems to ingore her as he franticly looks around. "COME OUT!"

Light foot steps are from across the room. The room was kind of dark for the only lights were that of the litted torches that were going dim. The foot steps seemed to grow closer and closer until they suddenly stoped.

Ootake, puzzled, continued to look around. But Aiko's scream and a thud noise caused him to look in her direction. Aiko was down on the ground, trying to get up. But what caught him off gaurd was a figure a few feet away from her. There seemed to be a helmet of some kind on the figures head and he or she wore what looked like something you would wear at a hospital.

"Get away from her!"

The figure slowly turns to him, showing blood all over her. Before he can do anything, the girl is a few feet away on the floor. He stares at Aiko in surprise as she stands and runs to him.

"Stay back." he orders her.

The girl stands, holding a head by the hair.

"Ryuuhi!" Aiko gasps.

Ootake runs at the girl in fury. Before he can even touch her he is pushed back by an invisible force.

"Ootake!" Aiko runs to his aid. "Are you all right?"

Before Ootake can reply, Aiko's head falls on his lap, blood splurting out of her body and falling to the floor.

"NO!" He glares at the girl in the mask. "You bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lilium**_

Koenma was pasting around his office impatiently. It has been well over an hour since the captian reported in, but he hasn't heard from him. He knows for sure something had happened. _But surely one of them would of reported?_ His thoughts are interupted as his door is opened. He turns to find...

"Ootake?"

He runs over to Ootake as he crawls into his office. Blood soaks his floor, painting the baby blue tiles red.

"What happened?" Koenma asks, trying to help him up, though his toddler body can't hold the mass of Ootake's.

"Sourai, Rinbai, Shunjun, Ryuuhi...All of them. Dead." Ootake studders and then coughs up blood.

"Botan! Ogre!" Koenma yells as loud as he can, his voice echoing through the whole palace.

_**Chapter 3: Lost Hope, Forgotten Memories**_

_Is this why I'm here? Is killing really my purpose?_

The Master laughs as he sees the corpses of the S.D.F.

"_She_ did all this?" says Koko in surprise.

The girl in the mask pushes off the rocks that were on her and turns to the two people that are unfamiliar to her. The Master smirks as she gets in position. He knows exactly what she plans to do. A black barrier surrounds him and Koko. A thump is heard on the barrier, indicating it was hit. _But she hasn't left her spot._ Koko thinks.

"You're wasting your time. Your vectors wont work on me." He chuckles as she growls at him.

The Master comes out of the barrier towards her.

_"Stay back!"_ the girl shouts as she uses her vectors.

A barrier forms around the Master. "You don't listen very well, do you, Number 13?"

Number 13 stops trying to hit him with her vectors and stands still as he continues to walk towards her. She takes a step back when he's to close. The Master smirks at this. With a snap of his fingers the helmet comes off, revealing the girl's red eyes, long, pink hair, and horns on her head.

"You're the first experiment to survive. It took those fools long enough." the Master says with a chuckle.

_"Experiment?"_

The Master nods. "Yes. You were made to kill."

_"Kill?"_

"Yes, killing is in your blood. In your DNA. Oh, my girl, you have so much to learn." The Master smirks from under his mask.

Koko stays in the barrier, staring at the two of them. _What is she?_

"Koko!" Her Master's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "I'll bring Number 13 to the lab for tests. Get everything ready."

Koko nods and runs off.

Number 13 is looking at the Master curiously. _Who is he? What am I? Was I really made to kill? Isn't all living beings born out of another living thing? Shouldn't I have...parents?_ She didn't know. All she knew that her answers may lie in this man before her. She wants to just kill him already and leave this depressing place, but she doesn't know what she would do. Where would she go? She was barely concious of him leading her down the halls to a room.

"You will be tested here." says the Master as he pushes her in.

She looks back at him as he closes the door. When she turns around she's faced with an army of all kinds of ugly creatures. Demons. Fifty of them charged at her blindly. Instincts told her to defend herself. Which is what she did. Thirty of the demons where cut up, dead, on the floor, blood soaking the walls, floor, and the other demons.


End file.
